Until it Hurts
by call me alessandra
Summary: From day one Roman and Valerie never got along even the Antarctica was warmer than the mood between them. Valerie was The Shield's PA, taking care of everything that a PA took care of. Roman couldn't stand her and her 'holier than thou' attitude, her mousey behavior and her damn kindness. Valerie was under his skin and Roman would get her out of his system, hell or high water...


_Until it Hurts_

* * *

 _Chapter 1  
_ -Valerie-

* * *

„Bow down to the king."

"Why the fuck should we do that, Ro?" Dean looked up when his brother entered the private gym with a fucking Cheshire grin on his goddamn face.

"Why the hell not, brother?" Roman sat down his gym bag and started to get warmed up. He had had one hell of a good night and he was looking forward to his match tonight. Seth came in, he wore his sweatpants and a FitX shirt, his two toned hair was tied back at the nape of his neck, just like Romans.

"How're your ribs Rome?" Seth asked and sat his bag down.

"Must've been good 'nough to nail a certain Diva last night after tapings." Dean said with a mischievous grin on his face while he got the weights.

Seth looked at Roman who was flexing his massive arms, looking very satisfied with himself. "Rome, I tell you that damn woman is up to no good. She ain't got nothin' good on her mind."

"Don't care." Roman shrugged and got down on the bench, taking the weights from Dean, while his lunatic brother gave him backup. His jaw worked when he pulled the big weights over his head and back down again. "She ain't good for anything but fucking."

Seth and Dean exchanged glances, they both were no sheep and certainly no saints but Romans attitude and bad temper got the better of him for the last few months and hell, he did not really made their lives easier.

"Ro, you seriously got issues, mate." Seth said with a sigh and got ready for his own workout. He sure as hell had longer relationship than his stable mates, he wasn't sure if Dean had ever been in a relationship before, but he only knew that Roman tried to not get entangled with the female sex for longer than a few nights.

"Buy the way, did anyone see Valerie? I didn't catch her last night and it was the third time she was gone before the show ended."

Dean just shrugged his shoulders. "Got no clue, that woman is faster than the wind when it comes to getting out of the arena."

Seth knew better than to even ask Roman. From day one he and Valerie never got along well and the Antarctica was warmer than the mood between the two of them. Valerie was their PA, taking care of everything that a PA took care of. Seth and Dean both liked her from day one, she was a sweet and very intelligent woman who was always friendly and was well-liked among the ranks of the WWE.

"I heard she has a thing going with Orton." Dean said and took the weights from Roman.

"Really?" Seth stopped his sit-ups. "Who told you?"

"Nikki and Brie saw her with Orton a few days ago, leaving the arena together. I was in catering when Nikki came to me and asked me because she hasn't seen Valerie around for a while." Dean said and took his water bottle. "She told me she saw Valerie hanging out with Orton and that they left the arena together."

Roman growled lowly in his chest. "She's fucking Orton, so what?"

Somehow Seth had the impression that Roman was more than pissed about the fact that Valerie was probably dating Orton. But he would be damned if he would tease Roman about it or he would probably find his head a few feet deep into his own ass. If there was one red rug for Roman, then it was Valerie Conlon.

"Now get your fucking head in the game or you won't be finished with those sit-ups before Christmas." Roman said while he rolled his grey eyes and continued his workout.

Dean and Seth exchanged a final look before Dean only shrugged his shoulders and started to rip his biceps and triceps apart.

* * *

 _RAW taping…_

Valerie walked down the halls of the arena, her eyes quickly scanning the time schedule she just received from Stamford HQ. She was so deep into her work, that she never saw the looming wall of muscle and tattoos coming towards her. Obviously that certain wall thought she would look up in time to notice him because it said nothing to warn her before it was already too late. She was catapulted back into reality when she was thrown back and a large hand was the only thing saved her from falling to the ground.

"Oh- oh no! I'm so sorry!" When Valerie realized who she was actually talking to, she felt her cheeks heat up a little.

Randy's eyes sparkled down at her with amusement, his trademark smirk on his lips. "I didn't know you missed me so much, Val."

"I didn't- I mean I did- I- _Oh God_ …" She just wanted to disappear into the floor right then. She knew her cheeks were flaming red by now. Her damn mouth and her incapability to keep it shut.

Randy laughed, his deep voice rumbling in the back of his throat. "Relax, Val. You got something on your schedule tonight?"

Randy was dressed in dark blue jeans and wore a black shirt that stretched over his broad shoulders and around his upper arms. She could see the tiniest hint of beer on his face and she found that extremely attractive, as if this man needed more than what he already got to look good.

"Maybe, I've got these new schedules and I should start working on them as soon as possible." She looked down at the despised papers in her arms.

Randy took a strand of her curly hair and pulled it back behind her ear. "You've got the whole day tomorrow. Why not spend your evening with me, have a nice dinner and enjoy the rest of the evening?"

Well, he had a point. She had the next two days off and he knew because she told him just three days ago. Valerie liked Randy, she really did but somehow she was not entirely sure if she wanted this thing to get into something more. Her sister always told her she was never taking risks and that in life it was important sometimes just to go with the flow instead of swimming against it.

"I- um- sure, yes, why not?" Valerie smiled shyly up at Randy.

A wide grin lightened up his normally serious features. "Great. I'm gonna catch up with you later, I got a segment now."

But before she could say anything in return Dean, Seth and Roman walked around the corner of the hall. They were already clad in their ring gear and their hair wet. Romans icy eyes hit her with such intensity that she caught herself stepping back into Randy's side. Seth gave her a friendly smile before he greeted Randy with a short nod of his head into his direction.

"Hey guys, good luck for your match." Valerie tried to hide the small tremor in her voice, she was painfully aware of the fact that Romans eyes bore holes into her.

"Thanks, Val. We'll catch up later there was something with our reservation or some shit like that." Seth informed her before they walked down to Gorilla.

Valerie watched them disappear around the corner before the tension in her chest finally vanished to a point where she could breathe again.

"Hey, you okay?" Randy asked, worry laced into his words.

Valerie nodded, she wasn't sure if the slight tremor in her voice slipped past Randy or if he chose to ignore it for her comfort. "I'm fine. It has been stressful the last few days."

His hand gently squeezed her shoulder. "Good thing you've got the next few days off. I'll catch up with you later, alright?"

After her meeting with Randy and the others Valerie walked into catering and sat down, marking the first few tension point on the schedules where she needed to be very careful while planning. She was not working long before her concentration was once again broken by Nikki and Brie sitting down next to her.

"Hey girl, I haven't seen you in ages!" Nikki said, smacking her red lips. "What you've been up to?"

Valerie shrugged her shoulders. "Not much, I had a load of papers to work on the last few days."

"Just work? Not a certain someone I saw you leave the arena with a few days ago?" Brie asked with an all-knowing smirk on her face.

Valerie with her none existent second to none talent to lie people in the face would have sold her out the second she would have only tried to talk her head out of it. "No- I mean- maybe. I don't know right now so, I tried to figure that out for myself a while now."

"Why that?" Nikki asked, confusion visible on her face. "Randy is a nice guy and I know that better than anyone around the locker room." John and Randy were best friends and that equaled in Nikki spending more time with Randy than with any other superstar beside John himself.

"He is." Valerie slightly fidgeted in her seat, talking about Randy felt uncomfortable and strange since she had close to no experience in talking about her love life. Sure she had had a boyfriend in college but that was all. Her sister had been the only person she felt comfortable enough around to talk about things like that.

"So? A ' _he is'_ doesn't really sound convincing for me, you know?" Brie had raised her eyebrow at the vague statement.

Valerie wanted nothing more than to escape the excruciating questions of her friend right now. She just lacked the nerve to really think about where things with Randy should head to. "We spend a little time together and try to figure out a few things. That's all that is happening right now between me and him."

Brie gave her a look that said ' _that's all? Are you kidding me?'_ before she just shook her head as if she had just scolded a little child. "You are hopeless."

Brie was way more sensitive than Nikki who happened to be as sensitive as a sledgehammer just sighed. "You just don't get it, Nikki."

"What? It's just the truth." Nikki crossed her arms over her chest. She tried to look to the side but after a second, she just couldn't help but ask. "I don't get what exactly?"

"Val has obviously no clue if she wants to turn things serious with Randy. So she buries her head in work and tries to get around a date as friendly and as inconspicuously as possible."

Valerie scoffed. "Wow. Am I really so easy to read?"

"Yap." Nikki and Brie answered at the same time.

She sighed. "Great." She was indeed a hopeless case when it came to things like that.

* * *

After Raw was finished Valerie waited for Seth and the others at the door of their locker room. She had the keys to their new rental cars and the cards for their hotels in her hands, when she saw the three men walk around the corner. Sweaty and grinning about their newest victory, they bumped fists. Even Roman had a smile on his face and Valerie was once again fascinated about the big difference that could make a smile to his normally stoic and stern features. But as soon as he saw her, his smile vanished and the cruel line above his lips appeared again. Her stomach knotted with anxiety that she always felt around him and she averted her eyes, avoiding his grey ones. She had learned a long time ago that his eyes were dangerous and could probably cut ice with their intensity.

"Congratulations." She said with a timid smile towards Seth and gave him the key of the rental and the cards. "Your rooms are directly next to each other. 203,204 and 205. You have a parking lot in the hotels parking garage, 3C. I also arranged that you can train in the gym of the University from 9 to 12 together with John and Cesaro."

"Sure thing. Thanks, Val." Dean took his card from her and flashed her his flirtatious half smile before he opened the door to their locker room to change.

Randy came around the same corner and walked towards her. "Um, I got to go now. I'll see you all in a few days."

"Have a nice evening." Seth said before he vanished into the locker room.

Roman was left outside and he gave her one last sharp look before he slammed the door shut behind him, right into her face. She couldn't hide the flinch this time and she knew Randy saw it.

"Hey." He greeted her with his deep voice, a suspicious look on his face when he first looked at her and then at the closed door. "You okay or is Reigns giving you problems?"

Valerie tried to cover the tension in her voice when she just shook her head. "No, he took a bad hit to eye, that's all." She turned fully towards him. "What are you planning for tonight?"

"Well…"He threw his arm around her shoulder and for a split second she tensed up before she relaxed into his side. "I planned on grabbing a bite to eat and the after I'll leave to you."

* * *

The sheets were warm and wet around him when he rolled off of his panting, still dazed distraction. Morgan was a diva who debuted almost at the same time The Shield made their appearance on RAW. She was a ruthless bitch and Roman knew she was up to no good just like his brothers had warned him hundred times ago before but damn, she was limber than a fucking pretzel. Her dusty grey hair looked just ridiculous in his eyes but all he really cared about were her tits and her long, muscled thighs. And of course her tight pussy. She gathered the sheets over her chest and after she finally caught her breath, she walked towards the black dress he had shed earlier and pulled it over her head. Out of the corner of his eyes he watched her pick up her high heels and then she walked towards him.

She gave him a very deep kiss before her hand slid down his sweaty chest. "Thanks, Ro."

"Whatever. Get the fuck out." He motioned for the door and he swore he caught a fleeting look of anger over her face before she put that damn smirk on again. Morgan walked towards the door and closed it after her, leaving Roman alone, together with the stench of her perfume in his sheets. A while he just laid there before he walked to his trousers and got his mobile out. He had two missed calls from Morgan before they had met in the hotel lobby and one by his Swiss friend Cesaro, probably concerning the time they wanted to hit the gym. Roman walked back to the bed shoved the sheets away. The damn photo was practically laughing in his face. The photo on his mobile he wanted to delete all the time but never managed to. It was a photo of Dean and Seth he had taken while they were in Texas. It was a stupid photo that had not entirely sharpened their faces and all in all had a shitty quality. But there, in the background of that low quality photo he wanted to delete sat the woman that got under his skin like no other did before. He couldn't stand her and her 'holier than thou' attitude, her mousey behavior and her fucking kindness towards each and everyone. Roman was convinced that someone could throw a tray of food at her and she would firmly believe it was her goddamn fault it happened. He knew that smiles were rare on her side, being all too shy to actually get out from her shell but on the photo she had a smile on her face. It was wide and honest and it lightened up her entire face. He caught himself way too often looking at the photo and then he was so angry with himself that he wanted to hit himself. She infuriated him, annoyed him to a whole new level that when he laid eyes on her the distaste towards her blended everything else out. He knew that his behavior towards her was noticed by others and that even Stephanie had taken her aside and asked her what was going on between them. And once again the damn woman defended him, stood up for him even though he had a shitty attitude towards her and it made him even more furious than before. Her mere presence drove him crazy and he had tried from day one to get rid of her but the damn girl always budged, always ducked away and tried to please everybody.

Hoping sleep would finally take his thoughts off of Valerie Conlon, so he turned and threw the phone into the pillow next to him. But sleep wouldn't come. His thoughts were drilling through his head like a damn express. Seeing Valerie with Orton did something to him that had him all riled up and now that he finally got a little peace and time for himself, he noticed he was still worked up about it. He never really liked Orton on a personal level. They got along backstage and could talk to each other on a professional level but he sure as hell couldn't stand his big ass ego. After tossing and turning for another hour, Roman realized he wouldn't find any sleep tonight. He got out of the bed, grabbed a pair of jeans, his shirt and his leather jacket before he exited his room.

The streets were empty but for a few people who were obviously drunk enough to not recognize him. A few cabs drove away from a club that was on the other side of the street. Roman ignored the approving gazes of a few girls standing by the entrance, taking a smoke, giggling way too obvious when he passed them. He had had his share of pussy for tonight and he was not looking for more. He just wanted to clear his head out before heading back to the hotel. He passed a few local bars that were still open but mostly empty but he stopped dead in his tracks when he passed a small restaurant that was still open. There on the other side of the street, mirrored in the glass he could see a couple walk down to their black SUV parked at the sidewalk. The woman was rather small with long dark hair and her partner had his arm around her shoulders. Roman sharply turned. The damn relief that flooded through him fueled his anger towards the woman further when he realized it wasn't her and Orton. He could feel the twitch in his hands and the pain reached his system when he noticed he had clenched his fists so hard that his nails dug into the palm of his hand.

"Fuck." With a frustrated growl he drove his hand through his hair. That woman was under his skin, deep in his bones and he wanted her out of his system.

* * *

 _ **Woop! Here it is and of course all characters belong to the WWE besides my OCs ;) We all know we want our own Roman but I mean- how hard can it be to find one… yeah I know don't answer that :D This story was on my mind for a few months now and I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter ;) My chapter lengths will vary between 5000-7000 words, this chapter is shorter because I wanted it to be some kind of introduction ;) Please tell me what you think, hit the box below and leave me a REVIEW! :)**_

 _ **AN/ English is not my first language and I like to think I improved very much so please be lenient if you should find grammar mistakes, I try to proofread every time but sometimes I just miss things due to not speaking English in my daily routine :)**_

 _ **AN/ I will start my apprenticeship in September, so please be lenient with me when the updates aren't that frequent anymore :/ I know it sucks and I don't like it but no pain no gain so to say :( I'll see you all in chapter 2 and until then, stay safe, stay happy :*****_

 _ **Love you all, Alessandra ;)**_


End file.
